


Princess Mercelida's Lustful Abdication

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Astarotte's Toy: The Unexpected Daughter [2]
Category: Lotte no Omocha! | Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Bisexual Female Character, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Futanari, Gen, Impregnation, Kings & Queens, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Sex Toys, Sister/Sister Incest, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: A look at the Ygvar Royal Family, where most of them didn't die off deciding who wants to rule the throne. Princess Merci lives a happy life with her two sisters and her mother, learning the ropes of being a succubus. At the same time, she falls in love with her bodyguard, a Varhund named Ursula. The hedonistic Merci sees this as a chance to remove herself from the line of succession, so she can live every day without responsibility. Getting out may require taking on the biggest responsibility of all, however.





	1. The Succubus Princess Loves It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the three princesses of Ygvar, their first times, and Merci's meeting with her future lover.

That they were royalty was almost incidental. The three succubus sisters were well known to the school. As long as everyone’s grades were kept up, free study periods always met in the sisters’ classrooms for a special lesson. When the queen herself was a succubus, having a healthy knowledge of sexuality wasn’t just expected, it was encouraged. This was the world Merci had grown up in.

From the time she was old enough to observe what her mother and sisters were doing, she knew that the God’s Milk she had been drinking from her Kylbringa caretaker was a substitute for the semen she would eventually be drinking, until she could ease into it. Her maid was kind enough to let the young Merci observe her milking process, and she was fascinated by the way it jetted from her erect nipples, filling up the glass with a pleasant splashing sound.

“Will my breasts be able to do that when I get older?” the young Merci asked. She reached under her shirt and began fiddling with her own nipples, taking in the sensation of them becoming erect underneath her fingertips.

“It’s only Kylbringa that can freely lactate,” said her caretaker, “All other women have to get pregnant first. I don’t know if you’ll get as big as me, but your mother is quite voluptuous herself. You’ll need a strong back with a chest like this. Run freely while you’re still slender.”

“Aww,” said Merci. “My sisters keep going through new bras, and even their oldest ones are still too big for me.”

“Why do you want to lactate?” asked her maid.

“It looks like it feels good,” said Merci. “If it’s a lot like a man’s seed, maybe squeezing it feels like cumming? I’m kinda curious what it feels like for a boy.”

“I can’t tell you what it feels like for a man, but you’ll discover what makes you feel good once you start to mature,” said her caretaker. After she finished pumping the day’s milk into the castle’s storage, she left for her room and produced a small hand mirror that she offered to the third princess. It was golden around its edges, adorned with pink gems.

“A mirror? I already have a full body one in my room,” said Merci.

“It’s not for looking in front, but for looking below,” said her caretaker. “You must be confident in your own body, princess, or you’ll never be comfortable with yourself. You won’t be able to rule in any capacity that way.”

“That’s okay,” said Merci. “I don’t plan on being a ruler anyway. My sisters will do that! I’ll just have lots of fun, like you.”

Her caretaker laughed it off. Every girl in the royal academy dreamed of being a princess, but here was a girl who simply followed her fancies to wherever the winds took her. She was the kind of person who probably could become a great ruler if she ascended to the position, but to reach there would require a tragedy that no one in the castle wished to even consider.

As soon as she started going through puberty, she began to experiment. She took a boy from the other side of the school to the bathroom, and asked him to jerk off into the container of God’s Milk she had brought for lunch. All she needed to do was show him her breasts, and she had obtained the mixed milk she needed. She stared in awe as he pulled the half-erect penis out of his underwear, which quickly became sturdy and engorged when Merci awkwardly tried to flirt. She never touched or licked it, only stared and smelled its faint musky scent.

Feeling the breath from the third princess brushing the hair on his balls was enough for the boy to start masturbating with more vigour than he’d done since he first discovered he could. Merci watched in excitement when the creamy, off-white spurt of cum dribbled out of his glans, swinging like a pendulum before gently falling into her afternoon milk. The ripples it made as it fell into the cup, followed by more drops, swayed like a white rain. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to focus on his scrotum, watching the way it tensed up as he orgasmed, or on the viscosity of the cum itself. She felt like she had just witnessed something incredible.

The flavor of his semen was barely detectable in the teacup, but when it hit Merci’s tongue, she felt, for the first time, what it was like to be a succubus.

The warmth lingered in her stomach for a long time. She felt she had more energy during the day, and her wings were fluttering like a hummingbird’s in excitement. It had opened her eyes to the rest of her class. She wanted to sneak over to the boys’ school and pull down their shorts just to steal a glance at the bulges in their underwear. Not just the students at her high class royal academy, but among the commoners too. She was becoming aware of the boys in her school as men.

Love, lust and hunger were all woven together into a bright pink tapestry of emotions for succubi. The urges had begun to well up when her body started to develop, but the taste had jump-started her mind.

That evening, she shared the experience with her two older sisters in the bath. She had wondered if it was polite to bring up at dinner. It was known her father was the best man their mother had chosen from her harem, but the way he was chosen, Merci had never bothered to inquire. She knew that a succubus was always involved in polyamory, but her mother’s plentiful life experience would go over her head. Her sisters would be able to talk on her level.

“You’ve tasted your first drop of semen?” asked her eldest sister, Ingvida. “It’s much more filling than milk, isn’t it? The way it slides down your throat and the flavor goes up into your nostrils. It’s different for every man.”

“I don’t have a whole lot to compare,” said Merci. “The milk drowned most of it out. It was there, though. I thought he’d be nervous to show me his penis, but when I called it cute, all his worries faded away. It’s not the cutest thing I’ve seen, but I couldn’t take my eyes off it. How do boys walk around with that thing pressing against their underwear all the time?”

“I’m sure they think the same thing about our boobs,” said the middle sister, Grieda. “I can’t say, I’ve never tasted any.”

“Huh?” Merci and her sister said at the same time.

“I was having some of my classmates over to study, and I noticed that one of them was getting hard. He asked me to give him a handy, and I licked his semen up afterwards. It was too bitter for my liking. I never got over this sweet tooth. As soon as one of my classmates found out, we went into town.

“I visited this bakery run by a Kylbringa, and she pulled out her boobs and squeezed a cup of milk on the spot. There are some succubi who don’t outgrow their love of Kylbringa milk, and I’m one of them. I need it mixed in, so I’ve never tasted what actual semen is like. Eventually, I got one of my Kylbringa classmates to be by my side at all time. The guys think they’re getting a threesome, but I’m more interested in her boobs than his cock.”

“You like girls?” asked Merci.

“Succubi are rather flexible, Merci,” she said. “I talked to mom about it. It’s uncommon, but there are succubi who can live off breast milk. There are herbal supplements that can be taken to make it thicker and more cum-like. I was so relieved when I heard that. I’m so excited I want to try tasting your boobs. Come on, as sisters.”

“We’re not doing that,” said the eldest,. “My first time was a lot more awkward. Mother doted on me, and when I was entering puberty, she invited me to spend the evening with her gentleman suitors. I was surprised that some of them were around my age.”

“Mother takes all kinds,” said Merci. She reached for the soap and started lathering up her body. Her nipples became erect as her fingers went over them, and her clitoris began to peek out. She hadn’t planned to pleasure herself to her sisters’ stories, but the delusions of adulthood were becoming increasingly erotic during this bathtime.

“I found out she had called them to her private chamber not for herself, but for me. Several boys from my school, including my personal fan club, were there, all wearing little more than loincloths or swim briefs. I could see the outlines of their genitals. An orgy is a rite of passage for a succubus, but I had never considered that meant getting so intimate in front of mothers’ friends.

“There was a boy among them who had helped me during music class. I disrobed him, and that was the first time I was able to really stare at a penis up close. He was a quick shot, cumming from merely sliding it between my wet legs, but when I agreed to clean him up, I was able to enjoy the rest of the evening. I made it through most of the fan club before mother called an end to the evening, and agreed to follow up with the remaining members at school the next day.”

“How was the taste?” asked Merci.

“It took some getting used to, but I find myself desiring it more as I get older,” said Ingvida, “What makes it go down easy isn’t the taste of the semen itself, but the joy on the man’s face of knowing that he was brought to orgasm by your ability. I need to hone mine a bit more, however.”

Mercelida was approaching the point of climax from playing with her button during the entire story. She was about to squirt into the bath when Grieda pulled her hand away. “It’ll feel better if you follow up before bed,” she said. “Draw it out.”

“Thank you!” said Merci. “Now that I’ve tasted it, maybe we can do something during the next free study period? As sisters? Vida is graduating this year, and...”

“You don’t have to say anymore, Merci,” said Ingvida. “I’ll arrange it.”

“Why did I have to open my big mouth?” Merci wondered. She sat in the bathroom at school. She had just finished doing her business, but her succubus lust left her with a need to masturbate when something touched her super sensitive clitoris. She reached into the pocket of her school uniform, and produced her hand mirror.

She spread her legs on the toilet, looking down at her wet lips. Her hair was growing in beautifully, and her tail was twitching from the pent-up excitement. Merci had taken a shine to watching her fingers in the mirror when she masturbated. The rhythm they moved with, while the edge of her palm brushed across her exposed clitoris, made her really happy.

Her body temperature rose, and her lower body tensed up. She had been rubbing her legs together during class all day, drawing herself as close to orgasm as she could without getting caught by the teacher. It didn’t take much stimulation for her legs to be drenched in her sticky succubus juices, staining the toilet seat with her scent.

“Little Merci’s really energetic today,” she said, playing with her clitoris, moving it between her fingers, “I wish I didn’t have to clean the desks after class. I want to mark one of them and make my pussy smell known around the school. Then I’d have the boys flocking to my side.”

She heard a knocking at the stall.

“Is this stall open?” asked a voice from outside.

“I’m, uh, pooping,” Merci said. 

“It doesn’t smell like that,” said the voice from outside. “Are you Mercelida Ygvar?”

Merci pulled her fingers out of her pussy, hastily reaching for the toilet paper to wipe herself down to greet whoever was outside. She only succeeded in smearing it further across her hands, covering her entire palm in her feminine smell.

The door opened to reveal a girl from the junior campus with brunette hair and dog ears. Merci had some Varhund students in her classes, but she didn’t talk to them that often. Varhunds were expected to be bodyguards, detectives or hunters, and didn’t have very much contact with royalty until they found themselves employed. There was something else that Merci had heard about Varhunds, and this would be a chance to sate her curiosity.

“I’m Ursula,” she said. “I heard from my friends that you know a lot about cocks.”

“The most I’ve given is a handy,” said Merci. “I have to eat the seed really fast before it cools. It’s so much tastier when it’s all hot and sticky, fresh from the balls. All girls are kinda nervous about seeing one, but if you need help...”

“Look,” said Ursula. She dropped her skirt and panties, standing in the middle of the stall while displaying no change in her expression. Her panties got snagged on something on the way down. Merci recognized that familiar spring, and when Ursula pulled lower, she revealed an erect cock and balls standing underneath her fuzzy pubic hair. “Many female Varhund have one.”

Merci had been reading up on several kinds of cocks, but the Varhund women having them had always interested her. She’d been looking to buy a strap-on as a birthday present, but to think there were natural women like that made her curious. They could do much more than a succubus could when engaged in coitus, even if their ability to read the atmosphere of lovemaking was on par with most other species.

She walked out of the stall, her pussy still dripping wet, and stared into Ursula’s eyes. “Your cock is beautiful,” she said longingly, bending down until the glans was at her eye level. “The shape, the girth, none of the boys in class have anything like this.”

“If you haven’t had your semen for today, I would like you to have mine, princess,” said Ursula. “I’ve started to feel these urges, ever since I saw you in the halls. Drain my balls dry!”

Merci embraced Ursula, pushing her chest close to her face. Ursula’s calm exterior cracked as she took a deep whiff of Merci’s sweaty cleavage, the scent leaking through her uniform’s fabric. Her cock twitched in excitement, eager for the princess to lay her hands on it. “I can never get enough tasty cum,” said Merci. “I’ve never given a blowjob before. This’ll be kinda awkward.”

“Take as much time as you want,” said Ursula.

In the warm light of the school bathroom, Merci took Ursula’s half-engorged cock with her lips, returning it to its hardness. The two of them filled the stall with slurping noises, enveloped in their passions. Ursula felt the throbbing heat of the Varhund’s dick in her mouth, tracing her tongue down the foreskin and tasting of her smegma until it popped inside her mouth. It was not very big, but when the taste of semen, freshly milked from an eager young cock, touched her tongue, she swallowed it in an instant, and her body became flushed with pleasure.

Her wings began to flap like a hummingbird’s, and her tail tensed up in delight. Merci turned to Ursula, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks for the meal,” she said. “You’re my favorite person in the world right now. Someone with the body of a woman, and a stiff prick at that age. I can’t wait to see how big it is when you graduate. You can come back to me anytime.”

“You mean it?” asked Ursula. “You’re a princess.”

“The duty of a succubus princess is to serve her people, carnally,” said Merci, “Vida’s going to be hosting an orgy in study hall soon. If you want to join in and whip your cock out, I’ll be waiting for you.”


	2. The Queen's and the Princess' Royal Orgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci talks to her mother, and goes to a party with her sisters.

Merci spent the rest of her classes that day passing notes to a vampire boy. Vampires were the second most aristocratic type after succubi. She wanted to know how much blood a vampire had to take in to be able to maintain an erection for long enough to satisfy her. It was only when her teacher scolded her for not paying attention to the lesson that the note passing stopped. Even when she returned home that evening, she couldn’t get Ursula’s cock off her mind.

“I heard from your teachers that you were planning an orgy?” asked Queen Isalind at dinner. “A queen is required to have a harem, so as long as you practice it safely, I’m so proud of you girls.”

“It’s a celebration and a feast,” said Vida. “I’ve been thinking about what foods pair best with semen. We’ll have plenty of drinks, too. A Kylbringa scholarship student has agreed to participate and offer free drinks for everyone.”

“I’m getting wet just thinking about it,” said Grieda.

“You girls are old enough, so I’m curious. What are your types?” asked the Queen. “No need to be shy.”

“I love the academic type,” said Vida. “The kind who will look up from his book to show me a new sex position and then ask me to try it out right there in the library, keeping our voices hushed and our moans to a whisper. After he’s finished eating me under the table, we duck into a section of books that no one ever checks out, where he whips his cock out and thrusts into me as my nipples dig into the book spines. I imagine he’s one of the rabbit-eared men. His cock isn’t stuck in me, but instead has enough room to wiggle around my pussy. Then he calls his brothers over...”

“That’s really saucy, Vida,” said Merci.

“She’s got nothing on me,” said Grieda. “I’ve already got a girlfriend, but you know succubi. We’re all about spreading the love. I’d love to tangle with a dark elf lady in the forest, but my girlfriend is pretty amazing. Her name’s Edda, and she’s working for the house of Asgrim. I was visiting to get friendly with the local politicians, and came across her. We bumped into each other in the hallway, and neither of us was wearing a bra, so our erect nipples rubbed against each other through our clothes. She’s a Kylbringa, so naturally, they were pretty big.

“We ducked into a closet and I sucked her boobs dry before asking if I could cover my tongue with her pussy juice. Not only she did she say yes, she asked to see me again sometime. Viscountess Asgrim said that her husband has been too concerned with his political standing, and wanted to join us next time. I’ve never done it with an older woman, but she is a fine-looking elf. Maybe a little younger than you, mother.”

Queen Isalind waited for a moment, taking a sip from her milk cup before putting it down with a light clink. “I’ve never thought I’d see the day when we had a land ruled by two Queens, but yours may be the first, should you achieve the throne,” said her mother. “Your libido is insatiable. As long as you remember that a consenting love is important, you’re free to experiment. In my younger days, I once visited a friend’s estate and fornicated with the entire staff before I had gone home. It’s a wonder what bedroom diplomacy can achieve. Merci, dear, how are things going in your love life?”

“I gave my first blowjob,” said Merci. “It was in a bathroom, with a Varhund named Ursula. The look of happiness on her face when she came in my mouth, the contrast of her tall, shapely body and that rugged penis... I don’t know what I’m feeling. I think it’s puppy love.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?” asked Grieda, leaning in coyly.

“Varhund have been serving the royal family for generations,” said Vida. “No wonder you’ve barely touched your food.”

“Yeah, your belly’s full of that dog girl’s jizz,” said Grieda. “Go Merci.”

“Merci, I would like you to visit me after dinner,” said the Queen. “The time is right for you to see something.”

That evening, after taking a bath, Merci walked into her mother’s private chamber. The one that would be hers someday, if she inherited the throne. The room was decorated in pinks, purples and reds. Couches and chairs, with large, soft cushions, were placed strategically around the room, all centering on a big canopy bed underneath an elegant chandelier. Merci opened one of the drawers on a side table, and saw a glass-forged dildo lying inside.

“I thought this was a parlor,” said Merci.

“It’s my sex room,” said the Queen. “Pleasant scents, plenty of spaces for copulation, and my prized sex toy collection. All brightly lit and welcoming. This was built by the first succubus queen to enrich not only her sexual life, but those of all the friends of the Ygvar family.”

“There should be a chamber like this at the school,” said Merci. “I can still faintly smell the semen in this room. It’s making me want to pull my panties aside and...”

“If you want to, be my guest,” said Isalind. “You’re already a fine young woman, Merci. I simply wanted to let you know that you may, someday, have to rule this kingdom. We’re trying to set a good example for the rest of Alfheim, but not everyone approves of us. Even if you trust your sisters to inherit the throne, at least keep what kind of queen you’d want to be in the back of your mind.”

“Mother...” said Merci. “I’ll think about it, but having a harem is the best part of being a queen. I don’t want to do all those boring ceremonies and paperwork. Can’t I just leave it to my advisors?”

“Even your advisors require a degree of trust,” said Isalind. “Being a queen isn’t something that’s done for yourself. It’s for all people. Being an Ygvar means bearing that weight on your shoulders. Vida or Grieda would make an amazing queen, but you have something special, too. If you can find a way to turn your curiosity about sex and other people into a curiosity for the world, you may be able to bridge a peace between the nations that even I haven’t figured out yet.”

Isalind opened the drawer beside her bed. She took out a fleshy-colored double-ended dildo, with one end molded to represent a dick like a dwarf’s, and the other, like an elf’s. It was thicker at one end, but the elven side had a more pronounced glans that would hook right up against her pussy. Isalind poured a small cup of lubricant across the length of the shaft. It dripped and shone underneath the chandelier.

“A girl’s first penetration is always with a toy,” said Isalind. “I’m sorry I don’t have any Varhund dildos at the moment. Vida is borrowing it for her research.”

“It’s fine, mother,” said Merci, stripping down until she was completely naked. Her body already looked very similar to her mother’s, and her wings were flapping excitedly. “I’m wet and ready.”

“You’re welcome to stay when my harem stops by this evening,” said Isalind. “Though I understand if you don’t want to. It’s always more fun to do it with friends your age. You’re both in that same awkward springtime of youth. The more experience you get, the more fun it becomes. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

It had been years since Merci had taken a bath with her mom. When she stripped down and revealed her natural self, with a full bush and the marks on her stomach from giving birth to three daughters, Merci was amazed. She had been ruling the kingdom for years now, and hadn’t let time take away her smile. Isalind took the dwarf end of the dildo and spread her pussy apart, gently inching the head in and moaning loudly across the room, her voice echoing onto the ceiling.

“Have you done this with my sisters?” asked Merci.

“My mother did it with me, and so did hers, for several generations. Come,” she shook the elvish end of the dildo. “Let’s not stop until we both cum.”

Merci slipped the elven end inside her. The way her lips wrapped around the glans, swallowing it with a wet, squelching sound, the inches vanishing inside her and a sense of fullness coming to her stomach, was unlike anything she had experienced before. It felt incredible, and the warmth of the milky lubricant mixed with her own slippery pussy, sending lines of juices down the length of the shaft. Merci inched closer to her mother, embracing her as the two of them were enveloped in the warmth of the dildo.

It never went limp, and the sensation never faded, after Merci had reached orgasm three times in a row. She was panting, exhausted. Her heart was loudly beating and her body flushed bright red. She was worn out, and elated. When she pulled the dildo out of her pussy with a pleasant popping noise, she wanted to lick the drops of her own pussy juice and scoop them onto her finger. The thickness and consistency was nearly like that of semen. She imagined that as good as this felt, the real thing must feel even better. Like a warm rush of jelly pushing into her stomach at once, even warmer and more pleasant than this.

“You have got to invite me to one of your orgies,” said Merci.

“Let me know how the one at school goes first,” said Isalind.

The day had finally come. The girls’ and boys’ schools of the royal academy had agreed to meet in an unused room located between the two of them. The teachers were only vaguely aware of it, believing it had something to do with the upcoming school festival, but with three succubi as its most popular students, they knew what it meant. They were willing to turn the other way as long as the school property was kept intact and the students used protection.

The three princesses sat on three desks in the center of the brightly lit room, wearing the sexiest outfits they could sneak in under their uniforms. Vida called the attention of the crowd, and issued a proclamation.

“Gentlemen...”

“And ladies,” Grieda interrupted, coyly winking at one of the girls in the corner of the room.

“Everyone who showed up today, thank you,” said Ingvida. “I’ve had many wonderful memories at this school, and I hope to use this party to create many more. Whether you’re in the top of your class or one of the delinquents, each and every one of your cocks has been vital in helping to make me a fine succubus. Hopefully, some of you will find yourself a member of my harem one day. There’s no need for jealousy or regrets. For a succubus is all about spreading love, and I am eager to help with that.

“Whether today is your first time in my service or you’re a loyal friend with benefits, I hope you have the most joyous time this evening. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, and if you want to try something, ask. Grieda, your turn.”

Grieda had already pulled down her top, exposing her ample breasts and her hard nipples to the classroom. The boys’ pants looked like they were about to pop off, but it was the girls in the room who knew where she was truly directing her attention.

“Sorry boys, but I, second princess of Ygvar Grieda, am a girl of certain tastes. If you want me to drink from your dick, be sure to masturbate into the milk bar first. Girls, if any of you are here to party with your boyfriends, that’s cool too. If you’ve never squirted before, I’ll show you. Who better to make a girl feel good than another girl?

“I’d like to introduce all of you to our little sister Mercelida. This is her first orgy, so go gentle on her. Merci, say hi,” she said.

Merci changed her tone on the spot, becoming the kind of cute little sister she had always tried to be in public. “Hi, I’m Merci. I love how every boy’s cum tastes different, and after a young Varhund named Ursula showed me her amazing cock, I’m ready to suck on a bunch more. Though if Ursula’s here, I’d love to start with her again, please. Let’s make this place reek of sex!”

The crowd let out a cheer. The three princesses had come without panties. They tossed their skirts aside, showing off their hairy pussies to the waiting crowd. Merci’s bush was thin compared to her sisters’, but the smell coming from her loins overpowered her siblings easily. The sisters spread their legs, and Vida laid down the rules.

“If you want anything else, you have to lick our pussies first,” she said.

“Don’t forget to swallow!” said Grieda.

A boy about Merci’s age bent down in front of the desk. He stuck out his tongue and pulled the edges of Merci’s pussy lips open. Her wet, pink insides were exposed to the room. A rush of cold air blew past her, making her shiver. The cold didn’t last for long, as his warm tongue lapped around her labia, darting to pick up every stray drop of juice. His tongue ran in circles around her, before pressing into her clitoris. Merci’s legs felt numb and warm, and she let out a contented sigh.

“This your first time?” Merci asked.

“Am I doing a bad job?” asked the elven boy.

“It’s my first time too,” said Merci. “Keep focusing on the clit. It feels really good for a girl when you focus there.”

Merci’s clitoral hood pulled back, exposing it to the classroom. Her partner knew just where to find it, and went to town, playing with it with his tongue and closing his lips around her clit. Merci’s legs felt hot. Juices were dribbling from her pussy lips, splashing onto his face faster than he could lick them up. She could barely move her legs, consumed as she was by the pleasure of his pussy eating. Merci looked over to her sisters.

Vida was being pleasured by one of her library study friends, one who had clearly eaten her out before. The technique he displayed was perfect, hitting all of Vida’s sweet spots and bringing her to orgasm before her sisters had gotten started. With her pussy warmed up, Vida spread it apart and stuck her fingers in, masturbating to keep herself wet as she waited for the boys to decide amongst themselves who wanted the honor of licking her slit next.

“Vida, you’re so good at this,” said Merci. “You’re gushing like a fountain.”

“Once this is done, I may be up for some rimming,” said Vida. “Don’t be shy, boys. My nipples are hanging out all hard. Surely you want to be the one to warm them up? Get them before someone else has their lips on my tits.”

Grieda was surrounded by cute girls. She had her fingers up the pussy of two of them while they suckled at her nipples. Merci noticed that the girl licking between Grieda’s legs had a pair of noticeable fangs inside her mouth. She was a vampire. A species nearly as high-ranking as succubi, and they operated on a similar vector when it came to food. Vampires dealt with blood rather than semen, so when they weren’t aristocrats, they often worked with Kylbringa in the medical profession.

“Grieda, what are you doing?” asked Merci.

“I’m on my period, Merci. I’m getting her to help me out. And I get to cum! Isn’t that amazing?” asked Grieda. “I’ve never been so glad to be a succubus.”

Not a drop of blood was spilled. Two vampires kept switching for their turn at Grieda’s legs. When she was clean, she invited more people to lick her pussy, telling them to thank the vampires for keeping her sanitary. The vampires wiped their mouths, praising Grieda for her excellent taste.

Merci tensed up and orgasmed. She let out a pleasurable moan that could be heard from outside the building. It felt so much better than masturbating. She was never certain how her partner’s tongue was going to move, and when he discovered what made her feel good and put all his effort into it, the results were explosive. She was panting heavily. Her breasts jiggled in time with her breathing, beads of sweat dripping off her erect nipples.

“Thank you,” said Merci.

“No, thank you,” said the student between her legs. “Your pussy juice is delicious, princess. It’s so thick and richly flavored.”

Merci’s wings batted happily. Her pussy was covered in saliva from multiple students, and was still lubricating itself with even more sloppy layers of juices. She was panting, looking lustily down at the loins of the boys who had gathered in the room. The tents they were pitching could be seen even at the far end of the room. Dicks in so many shapes and sizes, each one ready to empty the contents of their balls into her and onto her. Her sisters sat in the middle of the room, their pussies and breasts exposed, ready for the healthy, potent semen that had been saved up just for them.

“Off with your underwear! All dicks are beautiful!” shouted Vida.

“All pussies are beautiful!” added Grieda.

“Wow...” Merci said, staring in amazement.

The Kylbringa student in the room had already been joyfully licking Grieda’s pussy along with the other students. She had come from an all-women village, and the royal academy was split into girls’ and boys’ schools. Attending to Grieda’s needs was second nature to her. Grieda had praised her, saying that while she preferred Edda’s touch, the way she licked pussy was superb. She opened her school uniform and lowered her bra, letting her massive breasts swing freely. Drops of white milk splashed from her nipples onto the floor, adding a sugary aroma to the naughty scents mingling in the room.

“If anybody gets thirsty,” she said, picking up her breasts and squeezing them, spraying two strong spurts of milk into the cups on the table, “Feel free to ask for a drink. Girls can drink directly. If you’re respectful, the boys too. I haven’t milked myself in three days. I’m full to bursting,” she winked coyly.

Grieda and Vida were offered her breasts first. Merci was more focused on the room. Everyone in class had stripped off their underwear, and opened the tops of their school uniforms. The girls had exposed their breasts, and the boys were letting their cocks rise. Almost all of them were hard, and the few that weren’t began to stiffen when the room’s scent went up the boys’ noses.

“It’s a garden of dicks,” Merci said. 

Elves, dwarves, various demi-humans with animal characteristics, vampires, a few dark elves, and more lined the room. Some were resting below huge bushes of pubic hair, while others were more pronounced in the shape of their balls. Thick ones, slender ones, and so many different shades of red and purple covered their cockheads. All of them had foreskin, some with dickcheese lining the edges of their glans like cake frosting.

She couldn’t see as much variation in the girls, but the shape of their lips and the color and amount of their hair made her feel more comfortable in her own pussy. There were girls who looked a lot like her, and even some girls who resembled her mother despite their young age. It didn’t matter if they were the class president or a delinquent, an elf or a dwarf. In the confines of this room, everyone was equal in their ability to make love.

“That’s why the succubi are rulers, Merci,” said Vida, swallowing a large amount of the Kylbringa’s milk. “We have the ability to love anyone, no matter what.”

Merci heard whisperings among the students. Even if they had been told all of them were beautiful, the boys were still sizing each other up, trying to decide who was the biggest among them. A young Varhund girl stepped forward, showing the bounce in her developing chest and her hard cock. Merci recognized the smell. The raw, wonderful smell that had filled her nostrils before.

“None of you can beat me when it comes to my sword,” said Ursula. “Even with this cock, am I not a woman? Princess Mercelida, let mine be the first you taste.”

“It’s a pleasure,” said Merci.

The third princess descended from the desk, holding her breasts underneath her arms. The gathered partiers awed at the way they bounced with a twitch of her elbow, centering her hard pink nipples just below their line of sight. Merci opened her mouth and let a line of drool fall into her cleavage, smearing it around the edges of her breasts, all the way up to her nipples.

“Let the feast begin,” she said.

Befitting their nature, succubus saliva was different. It remained slipperier for longer, and had a mildly pleasant, grassy smell depending on what they ate. It was a natural lube that was only outmatched by their pussy juices. When brought together with their sweat, known as the greatest perfume in the land, it only drew more people towards the succubus’ allure. That didn’t mean the succubus herself had to comply, of course.

Merci bent to her knees and wrapped her slippery breasts around Ursula’s magnificent cock. She felt the warmth of the thick rod pulsing, twitching with excitement between her breasts. Ursula’s head, poking out from her foreskin, was dripping with precum and filled with smegma. Merci licked it up with her tongue before gently teasing Ursula’s urethra. Ursula winced with pleasure, heat spreading from her crotch upward. Mercelida squeezed her breasts down tight on Ursula’s cock, rubbing up and down at a quickening pace.

“Cum!” Merci said.

Ursula squirted a single wad of cum onto the third princess’ bosom. Merci reached down and scooped it onto her finger. She held it above her mouth, letting it dangle before the semen fell onto her tongue. She loudly swallowed it, and turned her eyes towards the remaining drops falling from the tip of Ursula’s half-hard cock.

“I knew yours was delicious,” said Merci. “I feel like I could be full with you alone.”

“My princess, that’s...” said Ursula. “I can’t even control my ejaculations that well. Last night I had a wet dream. About you.”

“Then why don’t come visit at the palace? Spray your wet dream into my mouth, and I’ll keep your pretty cock nice and clean,” said Merci. “Everyone oughta try this. Even you, boys. Don’t be afraid to lick a little jizz off your partner.”

An elf boy, his dick quivering in his hands, approached Merci. She kissed the tip, slurping her tongue around the edges. Cum sprayed onto her cheek, which she swallowed quickly. Grieda, servicing another young man from across the room, looked over at her sister.

“She’s so sloppy and quick about it,” said Grieda. “She’ll learn. It looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Merci.”

The evening’s festivities continued. By the end of it, the gathered students were covered in sweat, cum and squirt. They were cleaning themselves off with towels, occasionally wiping someone beside them down. The room smelled of sex. It was like heaven to the succubi. The three sisters told their mother, who told them she was proud of all of them. It meant they were ready to rule the kingdom some day, even if the lessons on the less exciting parts of being royal had to continue.


	3. Abdication With a Varhund's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci wants to get out of the line of succession, and asks Ursula to knock her up.

Years passed, and Mercelida found herself sneaking off with Grieda and fooling around with girls after Vida graduated. Vida was studying with a scholar on the nature of Yggdrassil in the hopes of creating peace across all the worlds it linked to, leaving the younger of the two sisters to themselves. Merci came to know the girls of the various noble houses, and would frequently invite them to study with her between class. It all began one afternoon in study hall.

“Geez, Merci,” said Grieda. “Your tits are bigger than mine.”

At the moment, the only thing Merci was wearing was pasties. The outline of her nipples were visible just beneath her uniform.

Merci reached behind the table and grabbed her sister’s backside. “You’ve got mom’s hips. Don’t go smothering any of your girlfriends while they’re eating you out.”

“Speaking of mother,” said Grieda. “She’ll be abdicating the throne soon. She wants to retire to a life of luxury and leave the ruling up to someone more fit. Vida’s set to take the throne. If the palace life gets to her, either of us may be next.”

“You don’t want power?” asked Merci.

“A pair of queens, one of whom is a former maid? Can you imagine the scandal that would cause?” asked Grieda. “I’ve got a contact over the vampire community who says they’re looking for someone to help out with the village. Vampire and succubi are pretty similar, so I want to see if I can learn any tips from them on how to prevent us from dying out.”

“I can’t just leave the palace,” said Merci. “I like living there. I’m in line for the throne no matter what I do.”

“There may be a way out,” said Grieda. “Just have a royal bastard. You know that succubi have a greater degree of control over when they get pregnant. It shouldn’t be too hard to find someone willing to go all the way with a cutie like yourself.”

Merci pondered for a moment. Even for a succubus, pregnancy could be uncomfortable, and she wondered if the palace staff would treat her child with the same respect she was treated. It would also mean that the kinds of sex she could have would be severely limited for months. Given her lustful appetite, all the God’s Milk in the castle might not be able to stave off the surely increased libido she would have under pregnancy. Still, there was one person she trusted above all else.

“Grieda, thank you!” said Merci. “I’ll let you lick my nipple. As a reward.” Merci lifted the pasty off her breast, exposing her erect, bright pink nipple to the open dining hall. Vida ran her tongue around the areola, gently wrapping her lips around her sister’s nipple and sucking, before quickly pulling away.

“Yours is puffier than Vida’s,” said Grieda, licking her lips. “I like it.”

Merci knew that if she became the queen, her marriage would be a political one. Her husband would be an elf from some high family who would take her on horseback and show her how to play archery. Even marrying a vampire would be more interesting than that. She thought of all the boys at the nearby school, but none of them appealed to her. If she wanted to have crazy, passionate babymaking sex, there was only one person she wanted to do it with.

She approached the knights’ training grounds. Future bodyguards and warriors were practicing with their swords, working on being able to unsheath them at a moment’s notice. Merci focused on the edge of the field. Once the practice was over, Ursula approached her. She was on her way to the locker rooms to shower off after getting all sweaty from bodyguard training.

“Merci? What are you doing here?” asked Ursula. “Do you like the athletic type?”

“I’d much rather hang out in the locker room,” said Merci. “You can’t make love to someone with a sword.”

“Make... love?” asked Ursula.

She’d been providing Merci with a steady supply of her cum for months. It hadn’t gone further than that, and Ursula was happy with it. If she got an erection in the middle of sparring practice, she felt she wouldn’t be able to live up to her potential as a bodyguard. However, Merci’s tone this time was different.

“I want to go all the way,” said Merci. She looked into Ursula’s eyes, her own half-closed. “I want your baby, Ursula.”

“You haven’t even graduated yet! Is the Queen marrying you off already?” asked Ursula. “Is he not good in the bedroom?”

“There’s no ‘he.’ I want no other cock but yours,” said Merci. “Come on.”

“I haven’t cleaned up. I’m still sweaty,” said Ursula.

“I know, it’s really turning me on,” said Merci. “You’re going to be dripping by the time we’re done.”

Merci and Ursula hid in one of the showers in the locker room. Both of them had removed their clothes beforehand, and with both of their ample bosoms pressing against each other, they didn’t have much room to move. The chilly air of the shower was almost enough to stop Ursula’s erection, but being pressed against Merci’s warm body was keeping her stiff and primed for making love with her girlfriend.

“You want to get pregnant? Now?” asked Ursula.

“It’s just to get myself out of the line of succession,” said Merci. “Vida can handle all the boring policy stuff. I want to fuck to my heart’s content. Tour the world.”

“You won’t be able to tour if you have to take care of a baby,” said Ursula.

“I’ll work on that part later,” said Merci. She bent to her knees and began sucking on Ursula’s balls. The pleasant texture of her sack mixed with the scent of arousal from her pussy. The smell was strong enough that it could even overpower the smell of sweat that filled the locker room. She took a deep whiff of Ursula’s crotch and let out a happy sigh. “You smell so damn sexy.”

“Thank you, princess,” said Ursula. The shower hadn’t been turned on, but the dripping of liquid onto the floor could be heard. Both of their pussies were wet with anticipation. Merci’s clitoris was hot and throbbing, and her nipples were hard. She almost wanted to skip the foreplay and eat Ursula’s cock now, but a good succubus doesn’t give quickies.

Merci stuck her fingers in Ursula’s pussy, feeling around the wet insides. Ursula’s hard clit and hard cock were brushing against her face, overwhelming her with sexual desire. Merci opened her mouth and took all of Ursula’s glans into her mouth. That rich, salty cock flavor she loved so much filled her nostrils. She took the length into her lips, bobbing her head up and down on Ursula’s cock at a quickening pace.

“So... good...” said Ursula. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Not in my mouth,” said Merci. “Fuck my pussy, and cum inside me. I was just getting you hard.”

Merci bent over and spread her pussy. Her tail waved about in excitement, her pussy dripping. She was hungry for Ursula’s cock. Inch by inch, it was buried inside her until Merci’s length was filled with her knight’s dick. She was ovulating and eager to get pregnant. Merci bucked her hips, bouncing up and down on Ursula’s cock with hormonal delight.

“You’re even tighter than usual, princess,” said Ursula.

“You’re not leaving my pussy until you go soft,” said Merci. “Breed me, Ursula! I want your baby so badly!”

Ursula’s cock began to throb at those words. She grabbed onto Merci’s plump butt and began to thrust, smacking her hips against Merci’s butt. Merci’s wings flapped, her sweaty breasts shaking as drops of sweat fell from her hard, pink nipples. She clenched her pussy tightly, loving the thickness of Ursula’s dick inside her. The feeling in her womb traveled up to her breasts and into her rectum, spreading all over her body and making her sweat. She was going numb with pleasure.

“Your pussy is too good! I can’t hold on!” said Ursula. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it!” said Merci.

Every drop of spunk from Ursula’s balls came out in white, thick ropes that clumped together inside Merci’s pussy. It overflowed from her lips, every drop rolling down her legs. There was too much for it to stay inside her. She felt like her belly was already going to swell up from the sheer amount of cum that Ursula had pumped inside her. Ursula kissed Merci, their lips and tongues overlapping as Ursula’s limp dick fell out of Merci’s sopping, dripping pussy with a popping sound.

Merci pulled up her panties, letting her panties marinate in her juices and Ursula’s cum. She walked back to the main castle, hoping that by the time she fell asleep, Ursula would have already impregnated her. She could feel the warm semen rolling around inside her as she walked. She never wanted this feeling to leave her.

Months later, Merci found out that her period was late. She had gotten pregnant with Ursula’s baby. Her sisters were shocked, though her mother had expected it with how lewd her youngest daughter had been, unrestrained by the pressures that Vida was held to. She didn’t want the rest of the kingdom to find out, especially now that Merci’s belly was starting to swell with a child.

“There is a place you can go until the child is old enough,” said the queen. “There’s a Kylbringa village not far from here. They’re all motherly, and won’t pass judgment on you like the rest of the village. You can deliver there, and raise the child among them. Once you’re ready to return, I’ll let you know.”

“Does this mean I’m out of the line of succession?” asked Merci.

“I’m afraid so,” said her mother.

Merci let out a small cheer. She started packing her bags, preparing to move from her rather large bedroom to the small pastoral village where the Kylbringa lived. There, she would be protected, and surrounded by women who were constantly producing raw, sticky God’s Milk for her to drink whenever she pleased. Just before she left, there was one last visit she had to make.

She went to the knight’s quarters, and saw Ursula pondering the news. She had betrayed the knights’ code by impregnating one of the princesses, even though it was Merci who had initiated the offering. Still, the daughter growing inside Merci’s belly was both of theirs, and when she was able to see her again, she promised that she would treat the child well, as one of its mothers.

“Ursula,” said Merci, walking in with her belly showing. “I’m leaving now.”

“I’ll visit you when you’re about to deliver,” said Ursula. “You’re already so swollen. I... I’m not sure what to say. You look beautiful, princess.” She looked down, and saw her pants bulging at the sight. “Forgive me. I got erect in your presence.”

“One last sip of your cock before I go?” asked Merci. “I love it when you get hard.”

“If you insist,” said Ursula.

Ursula dropped her pants, revealing her cock. It was still as girthy and sweaty as Merci remembered it, and just as tasty. She let her tongue rest on the glans, teasing out drops of precum until she couldn’t tell the precum from her own saliva on Ursula’s dick. Drops of liquid began to fall from Ursula’s pussy. The princess’ mouth hadn’t changed, and the sight of her darkening nipples and swelling belly was making Ursula harder than ever.

“Suck everything out,” said Ursula. “I want your belly to more filled with my semen than it is with our baby.”

“Ursula, you’re such a sweet talker,” said Merci. She fondled Ursula’s balls in her hands, rolling them around. Ursula’s cock throbbed in her mouth, beginning to spill out its sticky white drops of semen onto her tongue. Merci’s succubus instincts activated when she tasted that first drop, and she began to suck harder.

Mercelida’s licking, her hot saliva rolling down Ursula’s length, had brought Ursula to the brink of orgasm. Merci wrapped her breasts around the saliva-drenched cock, pressing them tightly. She squeezed her breasts tightly, rubbing her nipples near the edge of the cockhead to tease out enough cum to fill her mouth. With a final slurp, Ursula jizzed into the third princess’ mouth, her biggest ejaculation yet.

“Princess!” said Ursula.

Merci said nothing, and slurped on Ursula with loud, sloppy noises. Sticky, white globs of cum filled her mouth and throat, the smell of semen entering her nostrils. A sense of fullness overcome her stomach as Ursula’s balls drained themselves into her mouth. Merci let out a cum burp as she pulled away, thanking Ursula for the delicious meal. She had no idea how long it would be until she tasted this cock again.

“Every time I masturbate, I’ll think of you,” said Ursula.

“Same,” said Merci. “Make sure you’re a wonderful knight when I get back.”

Merci boarded the carriage, rubbing her belly as she headed towards the Kylbringa village. Unknown to her, there was a girl in the village who had also gotten pregnant at a surprising age, with a boy that Merci would take some interest in. The illegitimate princess of Ygvar would soon be born, starting a new legend in the country’s history.


End file.
